


Miss America

by ZombieCyborgAssassin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky has DID, Darcy Lewis is Steve's granddaughter, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, grandpa steve, old steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin
Summary: Picks up where Endgame finishes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA'D (so be kind)
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> If you like this, check out my other fics, and my website for original content.
> 
> Debut novel “Once Upon A… What?” now available!
> 
> Self-sufficient, snarky artist Tabitha and her delightfully crass best friend Scott, are transported into a magical realm by a dusty relic. They have to seek oracles and face down a dragon while trying to evade an immortal asshole to find a way home, or else be trapped there, undying, for all eternity.
> 
> [www.KatherineHenshaw.com](https://www.katherinehenshaw.com)

Darcy watched as Banner, Wilson and a reserved Barnes came back to the facility with Grandpa Steve. They were unpacking the boxes and decided to walk over to help. She knew they could do it alone, but since she and Jane had been undusted and were invited to join the initiative, she was able to be herself. And while she didnt expect to become some spandex wearing team member, she wasn’t about to be burned at the stake for having a little extra oomf in her DNA. 

Her Grandfather was the first to notice her approach, and didn't he just look _ delighted _ to know that she was there. The ‘oh fuck’ was written all over his face as his companions noticed her. She loved her grandfather, and he adored her more than anything in the world, but it was common knowledge in the family that she was like a perfect tiny replica of him and Nana Peggy and it was both a boon and his downfall. Growing up, he could never say no to her without being a hypocrite and they were often in trouble with Nana Peggy for the mischief they would get up to. 

Stepping up to the men, she looked them over and noticed that Wilson had a large round bag slung over his shoulder. “You dudes need a hand unpacking?”

Grandpa Steve rolled his eyes when the other three looked incredibly uncomfortable. Knowing she was about to be turned down (because they likely thought she wasn’t strong enough) she stepped up beside Dr Banner, delighting in the fact that she came up to his elbow, and bean hauling boxes off the back of the truck with uncanny ease. 

Passing by Sam (it was odd knowing that the ‘Great Uncle Sam’ and ‘Great Uncle Buck’ that she’d grown up hearing stories about, were her contemporaries) she smirked at his blatant shock and said, “on your left.”

Wilson blinked at her confused, eyes flicking from her to Grandpa Steve and back again.

The dusty chuckle from Grandpa Steve was music to her ears. Since Nana Peggy died, he’d been pretty lost. 

“Wait a minute,” a voice said from behind her, and she was suddenly face to face with James Bucanan Barnes. His narrowed eyes took in her features and went wide with what he found, before darting over to Grandpa Steve. 

“Ah, Buck, allow me to introduce my Granddaughter, Darcy Lewis.” He placed a hand over her shoulder while she effortlessly carried a box of equipment in one hand that was easily 550 pounds. Barnes stared at her, and she could see a whole myriad of thoughts (painful ones) whirling around his mind. She wanted to comfort him, but she was the reason for his pain, so she just stood there feeling awful. He took a final look at her and Grandpa Steve before a slow blink and a near flirtatious grin stretched his face. 

“Well regardless of how strong you are, where I’m from, we help a lady with her bags.” He took the box from her hands and walked back to the building backwards with a bounce in his step.

She was nearly distracted by her Grandpa’s groan, but she was able to focus on the way Barnes now carried himself and the way he was more confident in making eye contact. 

“Ah, Bucky, this is Steve’s _ granddaughter _,” Banner lifted one of the final boxes out and tried to hand it to her with an understanding expression, but ended up being forced to handing it to Grandpa Steve. Darcy rolled her eyes at her Grandpa for letting his friend’s 'chivalrous' words to get to him. “You sure flirting is the best idea?” Banner asked

Her Grandfather gave a long suffering sigh while she snorted, answering the wall of green before Barnes could. “I think you’ll find it's the _ best _ idea, Big, Green and Muscley.” 

Sam stared at her in horror while she roved her eyes over the Winter Soldier like he was breakfast. While the man in question looked like he had hit the jackpot. 

“Darcy, you’re making it weird,” Grandpa Steve’s voice was so defeated she looked from Barnes to him with a look of ‘what did you expect?’ 

“I think you deciding to go back in time and bone Nana Peggy was what made things weird, Grandpa... “ she felt her lips uptick at the sound of Uncle Sam and Banner choking and Bucky chortling abruptly. “Besides, he might be one of the only men that could keep up with me.” she wiggled her eyebrows at the elderly man, enjoying his cringe and the way Barnes sidled right up to her side and slung an arm over her shoulder. “C’mon Stevie, I promise I’ll be a real gentleman.” 

She turned her head and looked him in the eye, “I hope not.”

Jovial Bucky looked stunned at delighted at this, while Wilson and Banner looked uncomfortable and Grandpa Steve looked pained. 

Decided she’d tormented her grandfather enough for the day, and knowing he’d already be worn out by the reunion, she planted a little kiss on Barnes’ cheek and rubbed her hand over his chest. “Alright Sergeant Sexy,” a whale noise from Wilson that made her bite back a laugh. “I need to settle Old Man America into his new rooms for a nap. Come find me in the nerd wing tomorrow and we can do lunch or something.”

A slow blink and his shoulders slowly rolled down, diminishing his size. She took in the way his eyes couldn't remain connected with others for more than a split second. His arm came from around her shoulder and some space was placed between them, she would have been hurt if she didn't see the way he avoided physical contact with Wilson and Grandpa Steve as well. He swallowed audibly, “Steve’s staying here?”

She ducked her head to draw his gaze, “Yeah, he’s been itching to come back for a few years, actually. He may not be able to sling his frisby around-”

“Hey now, young lady,” Grandpa Steve admonished.

She rolled her eyes, “Fine. He may not be able to sling his snow sled around anymore…” she eye’d her grandfather challenging him to deny it. He just pursed his lips and looked stubborn. She turned her attention back to the Timid Bucky beside her, “But he still has the tacticians mind and years of experience that he wants to lend to the team.”  
Timid Bucky nodded, his eyes darting around the ground before Grandpa Steve stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “And even if I didn’t have that left, I would still want to be with my family. And I don't just mean my pain in the ass Granddaughter.”

Rolling her eyes, she looked over at Wilson and Banner, who were watching this exchange with curiosity, “He taught me everything he knows.”

Banner chuckled and Wilson was looking at her with renewed interest, but it was Barnes beside her that commented. “You pick fights with people bigger than you and end up black and blue then?” 

She turned around and saw that he was standing taller and had those warm baby blues locked with hers. “Nah, I’m just as much Nana Peggy as I am Grandpa Steve.”

He tilted his head at her, “So you don't pick fights, you finish them?” 

She smirked, “Nah, I pick them _and_ finish them in ways that I don't get caught.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> If you like this, check out my other fics, and my website for original content.
> 
> Debut novel “Once Upon A… What?” now available!
> 
> Self-sufficient, snarky artist Tabitha and her delightfully crass best friend Scott, are transported into a magical realm by a dusty relic. They have to seek oracles and face down a dragon while trying to evade an immortal asshole to find a way home, or else be trapped there, undying, for all eternity.
> 
> [www.KatherineHenshaw.com](https://www.katherinehenshaw.com)

She stirred the sugar and cream in the decaf coffee just the way her Grandpa liked it, knowing he’d not figured out that she’d been dosing him with decaf after 2pm for the last 4 years. She also made a cup of English Breakfast tea, no one would drink it, but she knew that the scent was one that gave her grandfather peace. It frankly just made her miss her Nana more if she was honest.

She’d tucked him into the armchair in his apartments living room while he chatted idly with Wilson, it was the same one his younger self had shared with Sergeant Barnes, so she had to do it with the man standing unmoving in the corner. 

Normally, she was proud to be her Grandpa Steve’s Granddaughter; though for a while when she read the files after the SHIELDRA info dump, she was ashamed. Especially when she figured out what his past self was about to do in the present to his friends and team. She wasn’t afraid to yell at him back then, despite his pointing out that she wouldn’t have existed if he hadn’t gone back. 

She’d felt for her childhood hero,  _ the _ Bucky Barnes. He’d seen so much and been left behind and forgotten by all the world one too many times in her opinion. And what was left of the man was now a seemingly fractured, traumatised man who didn't seem to know what to do with himself in his own home. She saw the way his space held no effects. No personal touches or momentos. Not a single thing that could identify the space as being lived in in any way, by either super soldier. She made a note to gift him with something that was entirely just for him. As she placed the plain white cup in front of her Grandfather.

Yes she’d been angry and ashamed, but they’d mended bridges since then, especially after the dusting. He’d been left behind in the carnage and had to work alone to keep their neighbourhood safe. She’d been dusted with Jane, and her mother had horrifically died back when the dusting happened. She’d been hit by an unmanned truck on a freeway. She was still trying to adjust to that loss. Her father had died in Afghanistan years ago, much to Nana Peggy and Grandpa Steve’s quiet displeasure, they were still proud of their son-in-laws sacrifice. Darcy knew they couldn’t have been able to tell any of them anything to prevent losses, but it still smarted all these years later. Grandpa Steve was all she had left now.

She stepped over to the silent man on the other side of the room, making sure to leave a good foot and a half between them. They watched in companionable silence as the elderly version of his best friend spoke about seeing Marvin Gaye in concert in the 80s. 

The moment the man beside her switched to a perky smirk and eyed her with mischief in his eyes, she made the decision to have a private little chat with him. 

As he opened his mouth, she turned so that she was facing him directly. “Right Soldier, go get yourself a bug scanner, and anything else you want to keep yourself unheard; you and I have something to discuss.” She watched as the perky man nearly solidified into the incredibly competent Soldier that had made the intelligence community pee their pants for nearly seventy years. After the Soldier assessed her, he nodded and entered his sparse bedroom.

“Darcy,” her grandfathers warning tone was greeted with a raised eyebrow and a challenging look. He studied her a moment before he sighed in defeat, but nodded nonetheless.

Rolling her eyes, she went to the front door of the apartment when she felt the intimidating presence of the Soldier behind her. She knew her grandfather knew that she’d had a crush when she was younger, but what he  _ didn’t _ know (or need to know) was that she still kinda had a crush on the man that history abused. In her opinion, it took an immense amount of courage to face the world after all that he’d endured. Not that she was about to corner him and jump him without thought; the man had too much baggage and deserved a chance to reclaim his autonomy before he would be even close enough to ‘okay’ enough to fully consent to a healthy equal relationship. 

She guided him out to the parking lot and stepped up to a plain black SUV. 

“Check it now, if you’d like, but you’re welcome to checking it when we get to our destination,” he nodded but didn’t move, even when she held the keys out. “You’re driving.”

He tilted his head at her, to which she rolled her eyes but didn’t answer his unasked question. She wanted him to be in control because she trusted him, and she wanted him to at the very least, not feel like he was unsafe in any way.

He eventually took the keys, and they both got in the car. She directed him down the quiet country back road, making sure to direct him to a pine filled side road that would hide the SUV and told him to park and check the car and area. She waited patiently and understandingly as he turned off his phone, and took hers and checked over them both and the car and scouted the area for devices of any kind. While he did that, she settled into the back seat and waited patiently. 

The conversation she was about to have was one that she wasn’t entirely prepared for. Not that she wasn’t educated or emotionally ready to have, but because she didn’t know how the other man would react. She was beginning to think that she should have waited a week, or gotten to know him a little better before she had this little chat. He didn’t know her, he didn't trust her, and he had no proof of her intent or even her personality, this was starting to feel like more and more than a bad idea… Oh how she wished she’d not just dove head first into this. She always regretted when her inner Grandpa Steve was showing.

She was jolted out of her regretful musings by the door opening. She watched as the man known as the Winter Soldier settled into the other side of the back seat and gave her his undivided attention. She wasn’t sure if she was intimidated or turned on by the sheer level of competence, not that either emotion would get her anywhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alone in an unused back road in upstate New York... with the Winter Beefcake... is it your nightmare or wet dream? :P
> 
> also, are you as mad at Steven "cant therapy like a normal boy" Rogers for the BS he's pulled as I am? like... I could rant for AGES... but I think its half bad writing/plot hole and half me not liking paragons in general. either way, Old Steve deserves a little hellion for a granddaughter, dont you think?
> 
> If you like this, subscribe, and check me out on my socials for bookish merch and links to my novel “Once Upon A… What?” 
> 
> [www.KatherineHenshaw.com](https://www.katherinehenshaw.com)
> 
> Instagram - [@Kat_Henshaw](https://www.instagram.com/kat_henshaw/)
> 
> Facebook - [Katherine Henshaw Author](https://www.facebook.com/KatherineHenshawAuthor/)


	3. Chapter 3

(I know very minimal info about DID (dissociative identity disorder), and have done the best I can to educate myself, but if I have made a mistake in representing the very real experience that people that have DID live, then I apologise in advance for the error)

“Okay,” she began, trying to gather her scattered thoughts. There wasn’t more than a handful and a little suspicion, but it was enough to need to put in some kind of order.

She cleared her throat and licked her lips, “So, okay. I’m going to just come right out and say it. Well, okay, I guess _ ask _ is more the word to use…” she trailed off at the Soldier’s raised eyebrow and huffed at herself. “How many personalities have you got going on there, does anyone else know, and are you currently being treated for DID or am I the only person to notice?” 

He stared at her for such a long time she was sure he was about to just get back into the driver's seat and take them back. But then, he blinked. A little flicker of nervousness in his eyes and he seemed to shrink in on himself. From the way his eyes moved along the car floor and his mouth kept opening, but quickly closing again, she gathered he didn’t really know how to answer. She held up a hand and gently smiled at him. “Who am I speaking to at the moment?” 

His eyes bounced up for a split second to make contact with hers, and fell back down again to the ground. He swallowed thickly and she had to strain to hear the quiet, “Bucky,” that slipped through his lips. 

She felt her heart break, having some understanding of the reasons personalities were split, she guessed that this one was the one that the Soldier identity protected while in captivity with HYDRA. 

“Hi-a Bucky. I’m Darcy. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I grew up hearing lots about you,” she said it as gently as she could, she didn’t know if the Bucky persona had any access to the knowledge that the others did, certainly something that she would have to talk about later. 

She watched as his entire demeanor perked right back up and a sure grin sat crooked on his too pink lips. “Heya, Doll. I’m hopin’ the Punk only had nice things to say.” 

She smiled, but still felt disappointed that she’d not been given much time to get to know Bucky properly. If she was lucky, maybe she’ll see more of him later.

“And who might I ask, am I speaking to now?” She raised a brow of sass while she quickly decided it would be best to mirror each personality so she could make each feel comfortable. Quiet and easy for Bucky, Sassy and flirty for whoev- 

“James Barnes at your service, Ma’am.” She watched, amused, as he lifted her hand and places a warm kiss to the back of it while maintaining eye contact. 

“Hmm… James, pleasure to meet and flirt with you,” she laughed internally at the quick flash of surprise that he covered with confidence. “I’ve heard _ plenty _ about you, too. I believe the words were, ‘Always had a dame on his arm.’”

James’ grin didn't falter as he leaned his body toward her, surrounding her in his soft woodsy scent. “No dames lately. None catchin’ my eye… till now.” His eyes roved her face and body in a suggestive way, making her feel hot all over. 

“And who else is with you, Bucky and I’m assuming The Soldier?” She wanted to steer him off this train of thought, she didn't want to create conflict with his different personalities. Especially when she _ knew _ Bucky wasn’t ready and she didn't think The Soldier was willing to just jump into a sexual encounter with a near perfect stranger, regardless of relation.

“Just us three, Baby Doll.” She ignored the thrill that she got from the endearment, and focused on the man opposite her. 

“Does the Soldier have a prefered name? Or would the three of you prefer a unifying name so that I don't let other people know that there’s more than one of you in there?” She didn't want to out them if no one was aware of it, but she also wanted to respect all three of them. 

“You can call me anything you want, Sweetheart.” James was inching his way over on the seat and she could feel his body heat from where she sat. 

She smirked and wrinkled her nose, “you speaking for the Soldier? I don't know if he’d want me calling him Pumpkin Pie.” 

The man losed a bark of laughter and she did her best to stop the giggle, but the idea of her calling the Winter Soldier _ that _ was too funny. “Yasha would probably make us follow you around and do perimeter checks on you when you’re not looking.” 

She blinked up at him. James had said it with so much ease that she had to believe him. “The fist of Hydra would follow me around for calling him Pumpkin Pie?” 

James shrugged, “Not many are nice to him. He gets to choose his handler and you’ve already demonstrated to him that you respect him, have compassion for the three of us, and you’re not treating any of us as a threat or a weapon at your disposal.” James eyed her, “he’d not been comfortable with Stevie being the Handler, but he was the closest to what he would choose for himself… till you showed up.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I just met him. What the fuck?” she didn’t realise that she’d said anything until the man was leaning in and tilting her head up to look him in the eye.

“Yasha was trained brutally to read people. He sees more than you know. He won't make you handler without your permission or training, but he wants someone who would treat him with kindness and respect. Now that Bucky and I have… uh… bled through. We’re no longer blocked from each other, he understands that he deserves to be cared about. We’re still trying to convince Bucky, but he’s still processing the years that Yasha had to endure.”

Darcy felt bile burn the back of her throat. “He wasn’t aware during any of it?”

James shook his head, a sardonic grin on his face, “Nah, he got buried hard. Yasha was the strong one.” He swallowed, “I, uh… I kept leaking in and they tried to burn me out. But apparently that's not how it works.”

Darcy fought the sting behind her eyes, but she knew her eyes were a little glassy. 

“So Yasha is the Soldier and he wants me to be his handler,” James nodded, “Bucky is still dealing with the trauma that Yasha had to endure… Does he have all the memories or…?” James tilted his head a bit, like he was hearing another conversation. “At first he had a bunch of them, then he had the… more difficult ones start trickling in. We don’t have control over how much we share with each other…” he rubbed his forehead, “but Yasha _ will _ jump in when he needs to protect us.” 

She nodded, studying his face, wishing she could hug all three of them at the same time. 

“And you’re James and you’re the flirty one that kept popping up when the.. Programming? The conditioning? Whatever they did to you would stop working?”

He chuckled, sounding a lot lighter than his face showed, “I dunno. I just know that any time I came out I’d be forced out again. Other times I’d just be there watching, or listening, or both… but I couldn't say or do anything, it was all Yasha in charge.” he swallowed, seemingly unable to continue.

She absently nodded, rubbing one hand up and down his arm barely registering that it was the prosthetic. “Okay, James. Do you three want me to call you each by name while in the presence of others, or is there a name that you all want me to call you?” 

James’ eyes were following the movement of her hand, and when she looked back up, she knew that she wasn’t talking to James anymore, but she couldn’t tell if it was Yasha or Bucky. He wasn’t making eye contact so it _might_ have been Bucky, and his presence wasn’t intimidating either. But there was a tension under his skin that felt more like Yasha than Bucky. Could the two be there at the same time?There was a softness in the way he took in her touch, and while she was almost _ too _ aware of her hand, she didn’t hesitate or stop. She observed him while he watched her hand. It was like he was both marveling over it and trying not to push her away, but he looked like he was conflicted.

“Pumpkin Pie.” It was a soft voice, and she still didnt know who said it, but she could see that regardless of the quiet tone, there was surety in it. 

She smiled a little, “All three are happy with Pumpkin Pie, huh?” She tried not to think about Yasha sneaking around her apartment while she’s working in the labs with Jane or asleep. 

The man that was sitting next to her watching her hand nodded ever so slightly. 

She sighed and let her head drop the mere inches to his shoulder, “What am I gonna do with you, Pumpkin Pie?” she’d meant it to sound playful, but the emotional exhaustion was real. She could feel how tight his muscles were, and she knew that she should stop intruding on his personal space, but James had left her almost no room and she almost _ needed _ to express her emotions in a physical way. She’d always been a tactile person, she didn’t even realise it until Jane had struggled with it and had taken time getting used to it.

Whoever was sitting with her tilted his head and lay his cheek on top of her head. “We do not care, as long as it is with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> If you like this, subscribe, and check me out on my socials for bookish merch and links to my novel “Once Upon A… What?” 
> 
> [www.KatherineHenshaw.com](https://www.katherinehenshaw.com)
> 
> Instagram - [@Kat_Henshaw](https://www.instagram.com/kat_henshaw/)


End file.
